Giddy
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander reveals something to Spike.


Title: Giddy

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander reveals something to Spike.

Warnings/Spoilers: No Spoilers

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #558 from tamingthemuse - Giddy

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Even after being with Spike for ten years Xander always felt giddy when he gazed into Spike's eyes. he'd always felt this way about Spike but for three years he had to push aside his feelings. One, he wasn't ready to admit he was gay and two, of course Spike was evil. But after the Initiative and the chip Xander was finally able to take down his shields. Without a doubt Xander was terrified when he admitted to Spike his feelings but at least the worst Spike could do to him back turn him down and squash his feelings like a bug instead of squashing him like a bug literally. Lucky for Xander everything turned out for Xander and his feelings weren't mangled in the process.

"You have that goofy look on your face again," Spike commented as he looked at Xander.

"Yup," Xander said with a smile and kissed Spike, raking his hand through the blonde hair. "It's a good thing."

Spike's eyes were hooded and a pout on his lips when Xander pulled away. "Are you ever going to tell me why?"

"It's been ten years," Xander said. "Does it really matter now?"

"If it's about me, yes," Spike answered. His hands brushed against Xander's sides. It drove him crazy not knowing why Xander always got this adorably goofy look on his face when he'd look at Spike. It happened way before they got together. Even when Spike was trying to kill him in the others it was like Xander couldn't control it. "If you tell me I'll consider it my tenth anniversary pressie."

Xander wiggled as Spike's fingers tickled him. "Does that mean I won't have to put out?"

Spike's fingers stopped moving as he stared at Xander in distress. "Don't even joke about that, luv."

"Sorry, babe," Xander said with a laugh.

"Tell me?" Spike asked again.

Even though Xander had been with Spike for so long he still felt like the high school loser sometimes that was just lucky to have someone want him. High school never completely left him. "From the very first night in the alley behind The Bronze when you threatened Buffy I found myself attracted to you. And no matter how much of a pain in the ass you were or how evil you were I couldn't get the feelings to stop."

"You've been in love with me since before the chip?" Spike asked in awe.

"It wasn't love at first. It was attraction. The first time I met you I realized I wasn't as straight as I thought I was. I probably don't have to tell you how terrifying that was. Not only realizing that I may be gay but to find out because of a sexy, evil, devious vampire."

Spike's chest puffed out. "You flatter me," he paused. "And all this time I thought you it was because of the chip and me living with you in that God awful basement."

"That just gave me the courage and opportunity to do something about it," Xander confessed, with a nervous smile.

"You are adorable," Spike said and pulled Xander against him. "I'm glad that you worked up the nerve to ask me out ten years ago. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

Xander kissed Spike again and latched his teeth into Spike's lip pulling on it before letting it go. "You'd be having mediocre sex with strangers instead of the amazing sex you have with me."

After a loud laugh Spike said, "that sounds about right."

"Just want to make sure you remember that for the next ten years," Xander replied with a smile.

"How about you remind me?" Spike asked as he hand cupped Xander through his pants.

With a moan Xander took home of Spike's hand and pulled him off the couch. "I think I can arrange that, especially since you didn't laugh at me for my confession."

"I'll never laugh at your feelings. Especially your feelings for me," Spike reassured Xander. "I love you too bloody much to do something like that to you."

"I love you too, William," Xander said softly. Only he got away with calling him that.

Spike would have blushed if he could have. Something about the way Xander said his real name made his insides turn to mush. "Let's shag before the others phone telling us the world is ending again."

The phone rang.

"Bugger."

The End


End file.
